The subject invention concerns a method and an apparatus for packaging articles in individual wrappings which articles at least over part of their extension have a conical shape. The invention is particularly applicable in packaging ice-cream cones.
Ice cream cones are usually packaged individually, that is one by one, and generally the work is performed manually. Plastic bags are produced in advance and are applied manually over the individual ice-cream cones. Obviously, this method is inefficient and time-consuming.